


Ash Landers x reader

by Jorogumo



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, My First AO3 Post, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-04-15 01:52:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14149362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jorogumo/pseuds/Jorogumo
Summary: Ash Landers watches his crush talk to a vile being.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First story I'm posting here, and first attempt at a fic like this. I tried to make Ash yandere not sure how well that turned out. If you have a request please feel free to let me know. Feedback is always welcome! Oops almost forget this was inspired by kuroshitsuji scenarios on Tumblr please check them out!

Disgusting, vile, heretic, sickening, impure demon. If he hadn't let the taste of copper fill his mouth then his tongue would have spilled those words into her ears . She wasn't the filthy one, would never be. Her soul was purer than snow, her mind rivaled the sun in its brightness, and her body remained hidden from the searching eyes of succubuses.

Yes, she was virgin in all forms, created by God perfectly, if not a Goddess herself. Ash's eyes began to dilated with just the thought of her smile being directed at him, his breath labored with desire to see her completely undressed her perfect form standing elegantly above him. His hands and wings chained together, his head bowed unworthy to look at her, but praying his angelic form pleased her enough so he'll be allowed to look upon her own.

He jerked out of his sinful thoughts, she was all the good in the world and here he was dirting her image with his thoughts. How could he bow at her feet if he yearned to look up her dress? He dug shallow wounds in his hands in an attempt to focus, why was he here again? 

Ash quickly peaked back at the street below to see that the filth was offering her his hand. Unworthy, sinful, foul- She stood up from her seat, without grabbing his hand. He couldn't help but smirk, of course she was well aware that the thing before her was unworthy to Touch her soft skin. The abomination straightened himself beginning to ask her something, ignoring the fact her ears should never have to hear such a lowly sound. Ash precariously leaned further over the edge of the building trying to hear their conversation, unconcerned that he might be spotted. Normally he only flew under the cover of night, but today he couldn't suppress the desire to see his beloved.

Finally, his Divine idol curtsied to the worthless worm before heading off. The man merely walked off in the opposite direction not so much as kneeling before her. Ash ground his teeth this pretentious parasite had a Goddess curtsy before him, yet he couldn't even take off his hat for her! He almost flew down and killed him right there. How ungrateful could the humans surrounding her be! No one parted as she walked by, no one bowed their heads, no one even acknowledged that heavenly light walked among them. They would all burn below if her lips even twitched into a frown. Especially that demon.

Ash breathed deeply attempting to quell his anger. No killing him so swiftly was far too good and besides his Goddess might witness the toxic spill of the things blood. She must never have her light tainted with bloodshed. Unfurling his wings Ash set about making preparations to educate all those unworthy souls and find a way to put that creature in its place.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you @GuadaD for you're lovely comment! I decided I'd make this a full but I can't say how long it'll be, hope you like it!

It would have been so easy to just kill the man and have him be out of his goddess life forever. However, she seemed fond of the pathetic creature, only showing how untainted she was. Even with a creature such as him she showed her blinding light, wasting that light on that thing instead of giving it to someone more worthy. 

Maybe himself.

Ash immediately dug his teeth into his bottom lip. If he continued to see himself as worthy for his goddess then he might do something sinful in front of her. No, it was better to see himself completely beneath her feet until the time came for him to show his loyalty. He shivered with just the thought of facing her and revealing his unshaking loyalty.

All in time, he wasn't even close to being worthy. Speaking of unworthy...

That uncouth hound had just rounded the corner heading down towards the East End. Ash's lip curled up in disgust, this wasn't the first time he had watched him take this path. Just five days ago he excited a taxi at Lupen street entered a shoppe for thirty minutes then exited with nothing bought. Proceeded to both leasurly and nervously walk to the East End. 

It's clear he doesn't want to be seen, and is aware of how bad this looks so why does he proceed to walk up to a hedonistic woman and attempt to be reticent, as he asks for directions? Naturally that disgusting woman giggles and lends her hand taking him inside a decrepit building. It's thirty minutes before he leaves that building filling Ash with such hatred.

How dare he speak much less exist in this world with his goddess. Filth such as him didn't deserve his goddess's care and mercy, of course that same care and mercy was the only reason why Ash hadn't killed him then. Last time Ash had been too furious to think, know however Ash was ready to get rid of him this time. 

Ash watched in disgust as that 'thing' began talking to the woman asking random questions before, once again, being lead into that decrapted building. Ash sighed prepared to wait till those to demon spawns finished. It was disgusting waiting on two vile humans to finish soiling themselves but if it was for his queen, he'd do it.

Ash relaxed as he let his mind drift to more pleasant thoughts. His goddess thanking him for protecting her purity and rewarding him with a graze from her soft lips. She'd murmur in his ear if he'd like to serve her as her closest servant, tending to her every need. Ash would gladly sayes and eagerly serve all of her wishes. He would never let her feet touch the ground, only serve her the purest and most delicious of delicacies. Oh, yes how eagerly he'd serve her.

He could attend to her every need and never once will her sweet lips frown, never once would he let filth see her and stare at her shamelessly. Yes, Ash would do anything for her, never would she have to lift a finger. He'd dress her in only the finest gowns and bathe her with the purest waters and soaps. 

Ash closed his eyes falling deeper into his fantasy.

Her flesh would feel so smooth to lay his hands on and wash. Oh, he couldn't bare to wash her with scents and oils he'd beg her to let him use scentless soaps and gladly take any punishment she gave him for back talking. 

Ash bit down hard on his tongue, filling his mouth with blood.

How dare he think so disgustingly about his goddess! Using her glorious image to fulfill such lowly animalistic desires. He was acting no better than the vile demon below!

Ash was reminded why he was here and looked down forcing himself to only think about his mission. With every unholy throb he felt between his thighs he dug his nails harder into his palms, waiting for the baseless creature to exit the building. 

At long last he exited and began to walk away, the whore waited at the door before going back inside. At last he could put his plan to work.


End file.
